


Oh baby blow me down....

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fics generated from 3 random words and a location, Stop reading the tags and get in here already!, very sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new house makes way for many possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, King, Size - Guest Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



> A collection set of ficlet drabbles for Capaldians whom have a need for tasting their king.

A new house makes way for many possibilities. For example, you had plans to have sex in every room before the first week in your new home was out and you were currently down to 2 rooms left, Peter's office and the guest bedroom.  
The kitchen was probably the most fun you'd had, whereas the bathroom had gotten a bit, awkward. Sex in the shower was never safe with a man whom you're sure had full body orgasms. 

Why did he have to wear that suit?

That damn navy blue suit did things to your body without even touching your skin. Accented with a floral black shirt with the top button undone you were a goner.

You'd spent most of the afternoon at the BBC radio station watching Peter do his first season 10 interview on Doctor Who. Literally, Watching. You just couldn't take your eyes from his neck, the way the lights caused his hair to shimmer and how rough and Scottish he sounded from the very cold winter air that had stung his throat and was currently the bane of the day. 

"I was thinking to do some shopping, but...I could do with going home" 

You look up from your phone to hear him clear his throat, wow, he's very rough. 

"You need warming up?" You offer as he offers you his hand as you stand from your seat. He didn't answer. Just winked. You got the idea. 

Your both say your goodbyes and head back out to the car, you offer to drive but Peter disagrees as he's know how you hate driving in traffic. 

The journey was a little slow and as more and more huffs of annoyance filled the car, you let a hand stray into his lap and gently offer a comforting stroke on the inside of his thigh. 

"Keep doing that and I'm going to need to change my pants..." he smirks as he finally gets to indicate for the turn off. Having been lost in unsanitary thoughts you look down to notice the hard on he is sporting in that suit you love so much. It makes you want to love it even more.

You keep collected as you unlock the door, a dirty smirk on your lips as you know that Peter is standing behind you with a bag on his shoulder and one hand holding his crotch to prevent any spying neighbours from asking if he had his sonic in his pocket.

As he dumps the bag and begins to tug off his boots, you make straight upstairs and for the guest bedroom. 

This would be the first time you did it in here. 

"I told you getting a king bed for both rooms was good idea" Peter purrs from behind you now jacketless and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. He knew how much you liked his forearms. 

You turn and grab him by the front of his shirt , push him playfully down onto the bed and begin to unlock his belt. He lays back, content to watch you suck him off. It was just one of the things he loved to watch as much as Doctor Who. 

You give an audible moan at the sight of his erection as you tug off his trousers and boxer shorts, admiring his own 'king' size as you do every time, and lavish the underside with long lick. 

Your too impatient to play today and take him into your mouth after a second lick. You could only ever describe the taste of him as delicious. Something that you craved the morning after like a really good Chinese dish that had your mouth watering. 

He's moaning in a just a few minutes and your having to hold down his hips as his head falls back and eyes flutter shut. He must be close.

"Oh...babe I'm gonna...oh goooddds!" he's coming, but you're not stopping, you loved to tease him to till the last drop.

6 minutes and 34 secs...

The starting guest room record. 

His legs are shaking as his hand knots in your hair, breathless grunt and moans escape his parted lips as he struggles not to buck his hips. You lick and clean him carefully as he regains control of himself, panting and flushed. 

"Warm enough?" you tease licking the trace of his flavour from your lips and climbing on the bed to straddle his chest. 

His hands grasp at your thighs and you feel though long slim fingers sneaking into your knickers.

"Oh I'm definitely warmed up..." he chuckles as his tongue peeks out silently suggesting all the things he's about to make you feel.

You should move house every week.


	2. Group, Story, Outgoing - Alley way behind a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Pepaldi)   
> It's Peter's birthday! and everyone has come together as a surprise to celebrate. Stories about his band days are abound, but only one idea...gets you thoroughly in the mood.

It had been so nice to see everyone. It had been such a long time since Peter got a surprise birthday party. Needless to say he had been very surprised. 

Old and new friends alike had filled his favourite London pub and drinks were on the go all night. Stories and jokes, good times and embarrassing time's.

Ian had even turned up, Peter's most outgoing friend who seemed to just have endless memories of his days in Glasgow and by god your jaw was killing you by the time it came for dinner. Talking about Peter and his band days, his need to be an artist that was casually tossed aside for the fancy of a stage, leather jackets and guitars. You'd seen him play the guitar a lot and you knew just want those strings felt like, being almost lovingly stroked by those long slim and caressive fingers. 

But one story had you thinking. Something about the group going to a bar in Edinburgh and the alleyway behind it that was always full of horny groupies that would literally pay to suck you off. 

God did you fancy doing that to Peter right now. 

That shimmer of late night stubble was teasing your inner desires. You loved him rough and scruffy. You loved him on a weekend when he couldn't be bothered to shave and just hung around in his PJ's being needlessly sexy. It was horrible distraction. But nevertheless, a very very welcome one. 

As the night rolled in and a few people began to make the excuses of home time you decided to pull Peter out into the beer garden for some fresh air. 

"This has been fun" he smirks kissing you softly as you guide him round the corner out of view. The damp looking alley way remind you of the one Ian had been speaking about in his story. Just the kind of teasing reminisce you fancy right now. As Peter turns his head to look at some graffiti on the wall, you lean in and brush your lips against the stubble on his jaw. 

The soft hum of pleasure that vibrates his throat makes you do it again, till your licking, and dipping your tongue into that one spot you love in his collar bone. He goes to speak but you place a finger over his thin lips and shush him quietly before kissing him silent. 

You crouch down, now eye level with his crotch and stroke his semi arousal through the material of his jeans. Peter bites his lip knowing that somebody could hear you.   
You unzip him slowly, smiling deviantly at the fact he's gone commando.

"Hello...handsome" you whisper as you free him from the tight denim and pepper the length of him with kisses.

A moan escapes his lips and you're reminded of the little time you have before someone notices how long you've been out here. 

You start slow, taking him deeper and deeper into your mouth as you suck and his hands entangled in your hair. 

"Oh baby, faster..." is gritted out between his teeth as you suck quicker, stroking the base of his cock as you fondle his testicles. 

As his eyes flutter shut against the onslaught of pleasure you start taking his cock as deep as it will go into the back of your throat, the little choking noise always seem to arouse him further. 

You must be getting better at your oral skills as your swallowing him down not two minutes later and watch with silent glee as his hips jerk and he fights back whimpers of his orgasm. 

You tuck him away carefully and straighten yourself out as he reaches in his coat for his cigarettes.

"did Ian give you those?" you scold playfully as he stays lent back against the wall lighting one and does nothing but smile and blow the smoke into the alley.

You turn quickly hearing the garden door slide open and Kate and her husband appear to say goodnight. Thankfully the garden was too dark now for them to notice your ruffled hair and the blush on Peter's face...

Once they were back inside you feel him come up behind you and pull you back into his chest, kissing your shoulder. "Does that class as my birthday sex or...is it time to move this party to the bedroom?" he purrs deeply, in sex accented Scottish tone and puffs on the cigarette again. 

You laugh and nudge your hips back into his groin where his arousal doesn't seemed to have softened much. 

"Oh...this party has only just started"


	3. Ready, Kneel, Admit - On a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning train ride to Cardiff...doesn't have to be as boring as it sounds. (for bowieisworried)

The trip to Cardiff wouldn't be too long thankfully. You'd gotten used to packing for this trip now and you sat content with your cardboard cup of tea on the rail side awaiting Peter to return with his stuff from the little newsagent shop inside the station. 

He always had to pick up a book or magazine, some chocolate even. Last time he'd picked up one of those adult colouring books and had spent the three hours trip more than happy colouring away. 

You hadn't exactly been ready to head back out the Cardiff yet though after the Christmas break. Everything had really gotten cosy and now you were heading back to that sweet little one bedroom flat to start back on the early morning and late night shifts around filming. The one thing you would miss was the sex.

While you were at home, you'd get enough sleep and time to muck about. But when filming such long hours and so hard, that by the time you got in at half ten at night you were both ready to just drop on the bed and sleep. You might be able to bonk once or twice on the script reading days but it certainly wasn't as vigorous as at home. 

As Peter reappears with a plastic bag full of goodies in tow and sits down munching a Lion bar you lean on his shoulder. "You know I said we'd forgotten something this morning?" you ask as he munches. "I didn't give you your morning 'hello' " 

He hums in agreement. It had become a bit of weekend ritual to give him a morning blowjob which was usually followed by sex...but today you'd both been lazy and slept in an extra 30 minutes so you'd forgotten about it having been thinking on whether you were packed properly. 

"I'll just have to give you it on the train" you tease and he give you a look that said he was quite sure if you were serious or not. 

Finally the train arrived and you settle into your booth. You'd pre booked an early train up, one of these fancy virgin trains that had the private sections and little doors for long journeys. You pulled out your blanket and your book and settled down to read another chapter of that fantasy book you'd been reading recently whilst Peter both of you some coffee and breakfast. 

He's started colouring again you notice but this time you find the book is a child's one. A Doctor Who one. 

"Gods I love you" You can't help yourself smiling at this adorable man who is smiling back at you as he colours in the little Tardis. "There's no point being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes" he chuckles as the lady returns with your coffee and hot sandwiches. 

The first hour of the journey is spent joking about Doctor who over breakfast and a few pages of your book as the second hour rolls in. As you reach the next chapter you decide you're bored.

You're still thinking about the fact you didn't give Peter his 'hello' this morning. 

Knowing that you're not likely to get caught but there was still a risk, you shuffle free of your blanket and slide off your seat so you could reach under the table and drape the blanket over Peter's lap. 

He pauses in his colouring of a dalek to watch you confused. "What you doin'?" he asks raising a fluffy eyebrow as you smirk and the slip under the same blanket nudge his legs open so you can kneel between them. "Babe? ... Oh"

You hear the pencil drop as you being to palm him through his trousers. "I guess this is one way to work off breakfast" he sighs seemingly happy to let you play with him.  
He sit back in his seat and lifts the blanket just enough to watch you undoing his trousers and lifts his hips just enough so you can pull them down. the feeling of the leather seat against his ass must have turned him on as 'lil peter' twitched in your hand. He's watching the door nervously knowing that an attendant could knock at anytime. 

"Looks like someone's awake" you tease, flicking your tongue out to tickle the head of his cock. You start slow. Agonisingly slow. You work him till his quiet moans become groans, became whimpers and deeper groans and his hips are bucking slightly begging for friction as he starts to give in to the pleasure and ignores the fact you were on a train.

"Oh baby...please" 

You lick and suck from the base to the tip, paying extra attention to that sweet spot that makes him purrs in need. 

"Admit it..." you whisper as he tries to rub himself against your hand. "Admit you like this..."

Peter was always up for a bit of the pleasurable sin. But in a public place like on the train, he'd be too embarrassed to even suggest such a thing. Yet here you were, between his knees, playing with his cock like you do it all the time. 

He shakes his head and you wrap your lips around him once more, taunting that sensitive line of his oncoming climax then let him go with a pop as he moans.   
"Wha--" he's looking expectant and confused, clearing wanting to come but the look on your face tells him that if he doesn't admit it he won't get it and you smack his hand away every time he goes to touch himself. 

"Oh...fine...I admit...I like having...blowjobsontrains" he tries to whisper but you won't have that. 

"Now now Cardinal, I doubt you'll be forgiven if he can't hear you..." you're almost laughing at the scowl and can't help but feel so powerful right now. 

With a sigh he tries again "Oh holy father, Bless me for I have sinned..."

You squeeze the base of his cock just lightly and his hips buck.

 

"I confess to enjoying blo-public oral sex..."

You smirk at the fact he can't say blow job and give him a lick making him moan. 

"I admit...I admit that I like the feel of leather against my ass while you're sucking my cock on a public train, now please can I come!" 

Pleased with his 'confession' you take him deep into your throat and suck hard, making him cry out your name in pleasure as he tumbles over the precipice of pleasure into his orgasm and collapses against the seat limp. You make sure to lick him clean and tuck him away before sliding up into his lap and pulling the blanket around you both so you can cuddle into his chest. 

He leans down to kiss you sweetly licking your lower lip, tasting himself. 

"I'll get you back for that on the way home..." he smirks kissing you again as you slide your book across the table to go back to reading. No more than two pages in and you look up to see he has been lulled asleep by the gentle rock of the moving train. 

"Perfect"


	4. Lock, Legs, Overflow -Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still trying to keep to a gym routine, probably due to the happy ending he gets after a hard workout. (for Space-Glasgow)

The BBC gym was huge. From cardio rooms to weight rooms, a dance studio and a tennis court. They even had a heated pool and sauna. 

Since becoming The Doctor, Peter had taken to the treadmill for a few hours a day to burn off calories and keep the 'old man gut' away. Most men over the age of 40 that had a 'sofa' phase and Peter had been no exception. He always joked about how he'd started to look like the sofa during the quiet period in his career. He'd been scared the day he woke up to find he was looking down to his belly and not his cock.

But these days he was starting to look so trim that you were unable to stop stroking his chest. He'd always been a bit shy at being shirtless but you convince him to run on the treadmill in just his running shorts so he didn't get so warm. 

You sit watching him listening to his Ipod and just admire how strong his legs are. He had fantastic legs. Women could kill for legs like that you think, they looked even better seeing as Peter took to shaving his legs every so often as he had a hate for the 'bear hair ' look. A little moan passes your lips as you watch the muscles twitch and stretch in his thighs. 

Your gaze wanders up his body, till your watching his chest, the way sweat in starting to form on his neck, the firm 'Italian daddy pecs' that had most recently developed were also a favourite. He was fit enough for his age and by god did it turn you on. 

Suddenly you can see he's smirking. At you. He's caught you staring and starts to stop the machine so he can step off. He'd still to hit the bench press and do some weight training meaning you'd have to leave your comfy viewing point to spot him on the bench, yet even though your own legs felt weak from your cardio routine, knowing just what the bench press did to him had you up and across the room to join him in a minute. 

"Going to get past eight today?" you tease knowing that he wasn't all that strong in this area but it was nice to see he had biceps. 

He laughed sarcastically and settled back on the bench. You had to take a deep breath as he spread his legs and all you could think of was sitting on his lap. First eight reps and you take the bar back into the stand as he pants. The blood already running into his groin and tenting his shorts. Thankfully Peter had chosen the bench that was beside the half wall so the receptionist and the two girls that were on the other treadmills couldn't see him. 

"Bench press and your staring at your boobs always gets me excited" he joked chuckling and you gawp in mock horror at his immaturity. "There would be no need for women if men had boobs would there eh?" you smirk back as he reaches up to take the bar back again. Another eight reps and your pulling the bar back into the stand once more. He sits up to get his breath properly and stares at his crotch like it committing a sin. 

"Why do you have to do this?" he whispers at it, like it's going to respond. He's almost fully aroused now and sadly his shorts are doing little to hide the fact. 

you suggest moving to the seated weights knowing you could then give him 'a hand' while it looks like he's working out. But he shakes his head. "I need to do my 24...just eight more darling" 

You help him take the bar back and he goes for another 8, and surprisingly he manages a ninth and tenth one now.

"New record!" he grins shuffling to sit up and you playfully ruffle his hair as one of his hands slide to squeeze at his throbbing erection. If it wasn't you there he'd probably be very embarrassed about the situation, but since no one was around this side so early in the morning and he was more than happy to be eyeing you in that new sports top, that he didn't seem to be too ashamed to be as hard as sin in a public gym right now. 

As he settles in to the weight machine and you lock the weight stack to his usual starting 20kg you take a good look around whether anyone's going to check in before you kneel down. As Peter's grunts and puffs become clear over the sound of the weights clinking, you palm him gently before pulling him free of his shorts.   
He tries not to stop lifting as you wrap your lips around his throbbing cock and being to suck. the longer you lick and massage his erection the more his grunts of tension become groans of pleasure and he tries to lift a bit faster for the weight machine to cover up the noise. 

You stop just short of what might have been his orgasm, edging him as you stand up to unlock and change the weight a little. 30kg. Bit tougher. But it meant he had to focus were all his blood was going. 

You give him a minute to breath before he starts lifting again and you go back to licking the underside of his cock like it's made of milk chocolate. 

You'd done this once before with him at home when he be given his brother's old gym set machine and had tried to start using every day. All the focus and tension had caused him to be so wound up that he'd come through his shorts without even touching himself and you'd then brought him over the edge a second time as you cleaned him up with your mouth. 

But he'd sold that old set last year and had decided to use the BBC's facilities now he was working there full time. 

"I'm close..." he pants as he fights to lift another rep his arms becoming weak now his brain had decided what it wanted. 

You pat his leg and he gives up lifting to catch his breath, you move over him further and he lifts his hips so he change the angle. He's fighting to stay quiet as he comes.   
The overflow of semen in your mouth surprised you too quickly and you hum around his cock as it dribbles down your fingers and stains into his shorts. Thank god there white huh. 

He's flushed, exhausted and just downright sexy flopped back against the seat with his shorts down and his cock twitching in your hand as you try to lick away the little bits of cum that were still dribbling out from the head. 

"Oh...my, god"

You giggle as he pants, clearly physically done for the day. 

You grab his T-shirt which he'd dropped on the floor beside the bench and clean him up, thankfully the stain look like sweat so as you follow him out of the room and for your lockers, no one bats an eyelid at knowing just what happened, so you both agreed to skip showering and make straight for home. You preferred laying in the bath tub with him anyway, because afterwards you'd get to lock your legs around his head and get your payback.


	5. Edge, Price, Temptation - Holiday Bungalow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (with another couple) (for dreameater1988)  
> It's been a long day, but you can't sleep. A certain man beside you has your mind wandering into the pits of indecency and only one of you will come...

You'd needed this holiday. Several months of hard work and bad weather meant that this time off in good weather was twice as enjoyable. 

You didn't even mind that Peter had flown you both out to Spain to visit his sisters holiday bungalow. It was practically in the middle of nowhere, so the peace was endless.   
An expansive white sand beach to the left and a town 40 minutes in a north westerly direction. 

 

From shopping to dining to boat trips and volleyball matches against Peter's sister and her husband Tom, you were ready to hit the bed by 10. 

Yet when you did get in bed with Peter, you couldn't quite sleep. You were sharing the room with the other couple which wasn't exactly an issue yet it meant you both lacked intimacy. Sex was off the menu for your usual night time wonders. Though that didn't count out other ways. 

 

He's shirtless, in fact he's only wearing a thin pair of cotton boxers due to the sticky heat and you're not wearing much either. You lay awake for several minutes listening to the sound of the soft breathing from the other side of the room before snuggling closer to Peter who was laid on his side facing you. He's slowly drifting asleep but you know he's yet gone as when you kiss his shoulder an eye opens and he smirks. 

 

"I'm horny" you whisper so casually into his ear that his eyebrows shoot awake as well.

 

He moves and wraps his arms around you to cradle you to his chest and cuddle closer, you nudge your thigh into his groin to feel the length of him through his shorts and smile at the hot breath that blows across your neck.

 

You know you have the stamina to await till morning when his sister and husband leave for breakfast with friends to have him take you against the kitchen marble worktops till stars are all you can see. But as Peter starts to grind against your leg you feel that perhaps the temptation was too much.

As the room become dark enough that you can't see the others over the other side of the room and Tom begins to snore quietly, you shuffle under the covers.

 

Peter remains quiet and curious until you pull on his boxers and he feels your tongue against his semi erection. 

"What are you doing?" he mouths under the sheet aware that his sister was in the same room. You merely smirk and lick him again watching with glee as it twitches and stiffens under your ministrations. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer as you wrap your lips around the head of his arousal he decides to keep an eye on the other pair just in case one woke up and spotted you. 

 

In but a few minutes he's desperate for friction and biting his lips as you tease his to the edge with your tongue and leave him hanging on the precipice of an orgasm for the second time. Unable to fight the moan in his throat it slips free and you giggle between his thighs as you watch him bury his face into the pillow. He tugs the sheet up to hide you better when his sister rolls over.

 

For a minute he thinks she's still asleep but as he fights to prevent a breathless moan of pleasurable agony and grips his stomach he hears her whisper into the dark towards him.

"Peter?" 

He freezes and stares into the darkness where he last recalled her being. 

"You okay?"

You don't stop in your mission to make him come. You tighten your lips around him further still and take him deep into your throat feeling his length pulsate and twitch.   
Peter nods unable to speak for his face in contorted in pleasure but when she asks again he mumbles a reply. 

"yeah..." for the unknowing onlooker, he seemed to be in pain. 

You let him slip from your lips as he tries to thrust into your mouth. You weren't finished having fun yet and admire the way the rivets of pre-cum slide down the flushed foreskin and stroke lovingly at his firm thighs as his body vibrates with want and desperation. He's holding it in. He knows he can't let go while his sister is awake or else the price of her face and judgment come morning maybe too much to bare knowing she will be hosting Christmas and if his mother knew anything of his sins she'd be sending him to confession at 4am before he's forced to wash the dishes all week...totally worth the price in pleasure but an embarrassing cost.

"Your tummy hurt?" she seemed to tease.

'No it feels fucking fantastic', he wanted to say yet gritted his teeth and mumbled, trying harder to relax. 

As he rolls hips towards you asking silently for you to continue he opens his legs to allow you to lay between them. You brush your lips teasingly across his testicles and suck one into your mouth humming around it laughing to yourself as you hear him gasp. 

"Probably just trapped wind...it'll pass" you hear his sister whisper as she shuffles and rolls Tom over to stop him snoring.

Peter sighs physically in relief that she is no longer talking and reaches under the sheets to guide your mouth back to his cock. 

 

"Plleease...oh god...please" he whispers as you swallow his length once more and hold his hips tightly as he sears towards the edge once more, if it wasn't so dark you'd have seen the way he buried his head in the pillows biting down to muffle his groan as his come filled your mouth, spilling down your chin as you pull back and the last thick dribble of his white gold seeps into his boxers as you pull them up again. 

 

He's laid on his back as you emerged into sight again and kiss his pleasure slackened jaw. He's blissfully relaxed as you cuddle into his side. 

 

"You can pay me back in the morning" you whispers nuzzling his neck feeling the stubble that had stolen your attention all day.

"Then it will be night before you come love, I'll have you on edge all day if I have too..." he breathes smirking. The threat of pleasure was never a bad thing...not when Peter was the one to give you it.


End file.
